


Hilda of Elfheim

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Laughter, Evil Plans, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Insane villain, Language, Sarcasm, Villains, a little huumor, bad guy reveals evil plan, elf of asgard, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda is half human and half elf of Asgard. She's in trouble and only the Avengers can help her.  One shot but probably should have been split up into multi chapters for easier reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilda of Elfheim

Steve Rogers hit the button on the blaring alarm clock with annoyance. The Avengers had kept him up too late the previous night. It would be so easy to just go back to sleep and avoid his obligations to return to training them today. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He had never been one to neglect his duties. 

The coffee was brewed by the time he had returned to the kitchen after a shower wearing jeans and a white T-Shirt. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and opened the refrigerator to get out the eggs. Then the doorbell rang. He had only moved into his Brooklyn apartment two weeks ago. No one even knew he lived there except for S.H.I.E.L.D. probably. Warily, Steve went to the door. There was a woman standing on his welcome carpet in the hallway where all the apartment entrances converged. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She wore jeans, tall brown boots, a blue sweater, and carried a large heavy looking backpack. There was also a bruise on her face. 

“Are you Steve Rogers?’ She asked with an accent he couldn’t quite place. Her tone was worried. 

“I am, but how do you know that?” He said, slightly wary of her. “How did you find me here?” 

“I read about you in the newspaper after the battle of New York. Last week I followed you when you left the Avengers tower. I don’t mean any harm. I came to... to ask for help.” She said, barely able to meet his gaze. 

“I don’t know if I can help you or not.” Steve said quite honestly. “You haven’t even told me your name yet.” 

“I am Hilda Evardson. Mine is a very long story and I won’t hold it against you if you can not or will not help me. I only ask that you hear me out.” She said. 

“Seems fair.” He said as he heard the toaster finish the toast in his kitchen. “Come in and have breakfast?” He hoped she wasn’t some sort of stalker. Even if she was, he doubted it could hurt to at least listen to what she had to say. 

“Thank you.” She said, following him inside. She placed her backpack on the floor near the door and took a seat at his small kitchen table. 

“So does this have something to do with that bruise on your face?” Steve asked as he cracked three eggs into a bowl. 

“Yes, among other things. My husband gave me the bruise. I would not have come to you if I had any other choice. Bjorn can not be arrested by human police. I called them once, thirty years ago and he killed nine men.” She said sadly. 

Steve stopped what he was doing to look at her, realizing that her husband must either be an alien or a mutant or something stronger than normal men. Looking at her he noticed for the first time that she had pointed ears. Her hair had been covering her ears before. She noticed his gaze and flushed. She moved her hair to cover her ears again. 

“My mother was of Elfheim and my father was a human of Midgard.” She said as explanation. 

“So you’re from Asgard, an elf?” He asked curiously. 

“Half elf.” She nodded. 

“And your husband is from Asgard as well.” He said, it was all starting to make sense now. Asgardians were much stronger than regular humans. She had probably come to get help in stopping her husband. 

“My husband is the son of Johann Schmidt and Dorthe of Asgard. Eighty years ago Dorthe committed a crime against Elfheim. It was a large theft. She fled to Midgard rather than be imprisoned and my mother was charged with finding her and returning her to pay for her crimes. 

In the end my mother and Dorthe were both captured by HYDRA. They had a serum to keep Dorthe weak. In spite of her crimes, Dorthe did not deserve the things that HYDRA did to her. My mother was put in iron chains and iron is a lot like poison to elf kind. Near the end of the war, both my mother and Dorthe escaped into Germany. They were friends by that point in time and Dorthe was pregnant with the child of Red Skull.” Hilda began her story. “Hydra was looking for them, had the means to kill them, and they were helped by a chance encounter with the man who became my father, Howard Stark.” 

“No way.” Steve said, beginning to cook the eggs. “You’re Howard Stark’s daughter?” 

“Yes. Howard Stark placed my mother and I in a house that we shared with Dorthe and her son Bjorn. Mom didn’t want to bring Dorthe back to Asgard, they had been through too much together. We were pretty happy in our house in Vermont until I was eleven. Then someone came looking for us, Someone from Hydra I guess...and our moms fought back….neither of them survived. 

So, I only had Bjorn after that, and I married him when I was just eighteen. 

Bjorn is a volatile man. When we were young orphans he took care of me. We had no one but each other. We were half aliens alone in a world that didn’t want us. He made sure I never went hungry and that no human ever hurt me. I loved him for that. However when something makes him angry he flies into a rage and takes out his anger on everyone and everything near him. As he has gotten older he has become more and more unstable. It is not just his temper anymore. He has become insane. Over the years I have run away from him many times. Sometimes I have managed to stay hidden from him for months even years at a time. He always finds me again and sometimes he even convinces me that he has changed and that he’ll never hurt me again…” She stopped to brush away tears in her eyes. “I am tired of being afraid.” 

“I’d like to help you, but you won’t mind if we do a DNA test and confirm your story with SHIELD?” He said. If she was telling him the truth, he was perfectly willing to help her. Red Skull’s son shouldn’t be free to hurt anyone and he wouldn’t be for much longer if Steve could help it. Besides that, he disliked the idea of any man hurting a woman. 

“I thought you might want to do that.” She nodded her agreement. She handed him a sealed envelope marked Opportunity Labs. “You will find that my story is true. SHIELD has known about Bjorn for some time. They have left him alone because he remains unaffiliated with Hydra and because he has been no threat to the humans.” 

“No threat? What about the nine police officers? What about what he does to you?” Steve asked, angered that her words sounded exactly like something SHIELD would do. They were far from a perfect organization. 

“We had different names back then. Maybe SHIELD was not so good at watching us then as they are now. Maybe they don’t care what he does to me because I’m not fully human. I only know that if you or the Avengers can not help me then there is nothing left for me to do except to find a way to die.” She said, her hands were shaking as she spoke. 

“I won’t let it come to that.” Steve said firmly. There was no way he would let this elf woman kill herself just because she was unable to escape her abusive husband. If her story was true, he would do what he could to help her. “I need to make a phone call.” 

“You can’t tell Tony.” Hilda spoke up before he could dial. 

“Why not? I would think you would want to meet your brother?” 

“I’ve tried to contact him before. I’ve been to Stark tower, I’ve sent emails. Ironman could have helped me…” She said, tears in her eyes. “But none of his people would ever let me talk to him…” 

“Fine, I’ll call someone else. But you’ll need to tell him eventually.”

Twenty minutes later Thor was at his door. “What is it that you need?” The Asgardian said as Steve opened his door to him. “Jarvis did not make it very clear in the message he sent to me.” Thor stopped short on seeing the elf woman on Steve’s sofa. “Who is she? She is of Elfheim.” 

“I am Hilda Evardson, my lord.” She said respectfully. “My mother Evard was of Elfheim. My father was a human of Midgard.”

“That’s why I sent for you.” Steve explained. “To find out if you’ve ever heard of her people.” 

“I have heard of Evard of Elfheim. She was lost to Midgard while searching for a criminal of Asgard.” Thor said. “Did she ever find the prisoner?” 

“She did, but not before she was captured by an army of humans, HYDRA. The same humans also caught Dorthe, her prisoner, and Dorthe had a half human son named Bjorn, who became my husband.” Hilda explained. “I came to Captain Rogers because I need help to leave Bjorn.”

“He gave her that bruise.” Steve told him. “It’s far from the first time he’s hurt her and the police aren’t strong enough to stop him.” 

Thor took a second look at the bruise on Hilda’s face. His jaw clenched in anger. “I will find Bjorn the halfling and bring him to Asgard where he can face trial. Even there it is a crime for a man to beat his wife. Where is he right now?” 

“Working at his office in the city.” She said, handing him a card from the backpack she had brought with her. “This is the place.” 

“I’ll help you find him.” Steve offered, Hilda had come to him for help and not Thor after all. 

“It would be best if you stayed to guard Hilda in case her husband comes looking for her. Halflings can usually fly and are nearly as strong as full blooded Asgardians sometimes.” Thor said, turning to Hilda at the last moment. “I will find him. You will be safe until then.” He said and with a nod to Steve, he left. 

Steve was suddenly unsure what to do with Hilda. “Do you want me to bring you to work or somewhere?” 

She shook her head. “Bjorn didn’t allow me to be employed. I often go to the library while he works. I can go there again.”

“He’ll know to look for you there….I have to go to the Avengers tower today. There’s training exercises to do. You could come with me if you want.” 

“Alright.” Hilda nodded. 

They rode the subway for much of the way. Steve liked to take the subway when he could. He kept the hood of his sweatshirt up so people wouldn’t recognize him but he liked being in a crowd of regular New Yorkers. Hilda seemed uncomfortable. Finally she spoke up and he understood the reason for her discomfort. 

“Do we have to tell all your friends? Do all the Avengers need to know why you have brought me with you today?” She asked worriedly. “It’s bad enough that I am leaving my husband…” 

“No, they don’t have to know.” He told her. It made sense that she would see it as a personal matter. She breathed a sigh of relief at his answer. Once he arrived at the tower they took an elevator to the ninth floor where there was a training room. Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Wanda were already there. 

“What happened to you?” Tony asked, looking up from his computer at a table in the corner. “You’re usually early. Did your new girlfriend make you late?” 

“Something like that.” Steve said. “This is Hilda Evardson. She’s going to be hanging around here for a while.” 

“Oh, so it’s bring your girlfriend to work day.” Tony quipped. “Too bad I didn’t get the memo. Pepper was busy anyway.” 

Steve ignored the comment. “I think we should start with a set of pushups and then sparring today.” 

There were groans of protest from the group but everyone got into a formation on the rubber floor mats and began to do pushups as instructed. Hilda found a book and settled on a futon in a corner to read. The group continued their various training activities, taking turns so that they could rest. No one even took any notice of Hilda until several hours later when an argument about the advantages of different weapons and fighting styles arose. 

“Yes but if you had to pick between a staff and a bow, the staff is clearly the better choice.” Natasha was saying to Tony.

“Not for me.” Clint spoke up. 

“You don’t count.” Tony said. “And in fact, weapons made out of sticks don’t really count as weapons.” 

“That wasn’t the question.” Wanda protested. “Without your iron suit, you would be helpless. So which do you pick Stark, bow or staff?” 

“Neither.” He shrugged. “I’m really not interested in playing with sticks.” 

“Sorry Clint.” Natasha said. “I guess you lose the bet. No one’s gonna fight me with a staff today.” 

“I will.” Hilda spoke up from her spot in the corner. 

The group had apparently forgotten she was even there. “You know how to fight?” Natasha asked, not wanting to hurt Steve’s new girlfriend. 

“Well enough.” Hilda got up and crossed the room. She took a staff from the weapons case along the wall and went to the center of the room. Everyone had cleared out of the way except for Natasha. Hilda stopped long enough to pull her long dark hair into a messy bun. 

“What the hell?” Tony spoke up upon seeing her ears. “Are you some kind of elf?” 

“She’s half human and half elf of Asgard.” Steve told him. 

“Did anyone else know that Asgard had eleves?” Tony asked, his question was ignored. 

“I assume that means you’re stronger than normal humans?” Natasha asked her. 

Hilda nodded her response. 

“Good.” Natasha said with half a smile. “It should make an interesting fight.” 

Natasha and Hilda were evenly matched for the fight. It lasted a long while. Hilda was a skilled fighter. Everyone watching was impressed, including Steve. In the end Hilda won. She didn’t gloat about it, she just stoically put her staff away and said nothing about it. 

“Okay let’s break for lunch.” Steve said and everyone readily agreed to that proposal. 

Natasha seemed to have taken Hilda under her wing. “I know this Thai place three blocks away. Care to join me for lunch?” Steve heard Natasha ask Hilda. Hilda glanced over at Steve, unsure if he was invited or if she should leave him. 

“Go ahead.” Steve told them both. “I have a sandwich in the kitchen downstairs.” Nat would help Hilda if her husband should come looking for them. “Call me if you need me.” He added. Nat gave him a funny look and then the pair of them left, dragging Wanda along with them on their way out the door.

Steve used his lunch hour to check on what SHIELD might know about Hilda. He had access to some of their data as an Avenger and he had learned how to use a computer in recent months. A quick search of the system told him that Hilda and Bjorn were known as halflings, married, and considered low risk to the population. SHIELD was watching them, but nothing more. Then he went to the website for Opportunity Labs and found that they had a portal for checking test results. He used the login information on the papers Hilda had given him and found that the results on the website were the same as the ones on this paper. If Hilda wasn’t being honest then the Lab was also being dishonest. As far as he could tell, everything she had told him had been the truth.

An hour later everyone returned from lunch and Nat and Hilda were almost acting like old friends. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he did see Hilda blush a few times at something Nat said. If he had to guess, he would say that everyone had believed that Hilda really was his girlfriend since he had done nothing to indicate otherwise. And now there was no telling what sort of gossip the women had come up with about him. He sighed. There was nothing that could be done about it now, at least not without making everything more awkward and complicated than it already was. 

At the end of the day the team all left to go home one by one until only Steve and Hilda to turn off the lights. “Do you wanna...do you need to go home and pack up any of your things?” He asked Hilda in the dim light. 

“I don’t need anything there. I don’t want to go back to that place.” She said a bit anxiously. 

“And you’re okay with staying with me until Thor finds Bjorn?” Steve asked her. 

“Or until Bjorn finds me first.” Hilda said. 

“If he does find you, I won’t let him hurt you.” Steve told her. 

She nodded, and swallowed. He could see that she wanted to believe him but she had probably never known anyone who could stop Bjorn. They rode back to his apartment and didn’t really talk much. Hilda seemed worried and depressed. Steve supposed he couldn’t blame her. Even so, he didn’t know what to do or say. He barely knew her. The only thing they really had in common was the fact that they were both much older and stronger than they looked. Hilda was closer in age to him than any of the others but she was still twenty years younger. She apparently liked to read. She had several books in the backpack she carried and had already told him the she usually spent her days at the library. Hilda was probably very intelligent and well read. 

“Do you speak German?” He asked her as they rode the subway. 

“I do.” She said looking up from her book. “Why?” 

“I was just wondering. You lived in Germany… and I figure that if you always read this much, you must have learned a lot of stuff by now.” Steve said. 

“I suppose I have. I read about everything, fiction and non-fiction. It helps to keep my mind occupied.” She said sadly, shifting the backpack on her shoulder. “Do you like to read?” 

“Sometimes.” He told her. “It depends on the book.” 

They chatted about books for the rest of the way. When they arrived back at Steve’s apartment, Hilda offered to cook supper. He almost refused. She was his guest after all. Then he realized that she probably just wanted something to do and he accepted her offer. She made cheeseburgers and baked some frozen potato fries that he had in his freezer. It was actually sort of nice to have someone cook for him for a change. They were just finishing up their meal when Thor arrived. 

“I almost had Bjorn.” Thor said as Steve let him in. “He was at his place of employment as expected. As soon as he realized I had come to bring him to justice, he flew out a window. I chased him and fought him all day. He is quite strong for a halfling but mostly he is very fast. I do not wish to intrude on your hospitality but I think I should stay here in case he comes looking for Hilda. I have discovered that humans can find anyone with their technology. It is only a matter of time.” 

“Fine.” Steve nodded. “If he’s a fast as you say then I’ll probably need the help.” 

Hilda was given the bedroom. Steve slept in his recliner, Thor on the sofa. It was crowded for the small apartment but no one complained. Late in the night Steve woke to the sound of Hilda having a nightmare. She was crying and fighting against some enemy in her dreams and apparently loosing. Thor woke up moments later. 

“Should we wake her?” Steve asked. 

“You do it.” The Asgardian said and Steve found himself amused that someone like Thor would be afraid of a woman. 

Steve crossed the room and knocked lightly on the door to his room. Hilda didn’t wake up. He knocked harder and even that failed to wake her. 

“You’ll have to go in there.” Thor said. 

So he did. Steve went into the room and sat in the edge of the bed. He gently shook Hilda awake. She gasped awake and then struggled to catch her breath once she knew that it was Steve and not Bjorn. 

“Thank you.” She said, her voice shaken. 

“It’s no problem.” He said, getting up to leave her to go back to sleep. 

She caught his arm before he could go. “Wait!” 

He sat back down. She clung to his hand tightly and burst into tears. Steve didn’t know what to do with her in this state. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re safe here. Even if Bjorn comes looking for you there’s no way he can get through the both of us.” 

“Maybe… but if he somehow does, he will be more angry with me than he ever has been before.” She told him. “Maybe I’ve made a mistake. Maybe I should just go back to him before he can hurt anyone else, before he gets even more angry than he already is.” 

“There’s no need for you to do that. We will find him and we will stop him.” Steve said firmly. 

Hilda reached for the lamp at the bedside table with her free hand and switched it on. She let go of Steve’s hand and sat up in the bed. “Look.” She said, turning just slightly so her back was too him. The low cut tank shirt she wore with her flannel pants revealed scar lines all over her back and shoulders. “This is what he did to me after I ran away nine years ago. He made a whip out of thin iron chain and he beat me until I passed out. I have many other scars and many stories of why he gave them to me. It always goes easier for me if I go back to him willingly…” 

“Hilda, he’s not going to get you back this time. Neither Thor or I will let that happen.” Steve said, biting back his anger at what Bjorn had done to her. 

“He speaks the truth.” Thor said from the doorway. “I did say that Bjorn was a formidable foe but I have fought far worse than him. We will subdue him and bring him to justice in the end. You can be sure of it.” 

She looked back and forth between them in shock. “If that’s true, then this would be the first time in my life that I have actually been safe.” 

“I know it’s hard for you to believe, but you are safe here.” Steve told her.

“How can I know that? Either one of you could hurt me just as much as Bjorn has.” She said. 

“I’ve never hit a woman.” Steve said. “And I never would. If you know about the Avengers and about Captain America then you know that it’s true.” 

Hilda’s eyes met his and she bit her lip trying to stop the tears. She leaned a little closer to him and he didn’t hesitate to hug her. Thor gave them a nod from the doorway and went back out to the living room. Steve continued to hold Hilda as she sobbed in his arms for a long while. When she had finally calmed herself she seemed utterly exhausted. He moved just a little to switch the light off and her grip on him tightened. 

“Would it be...would it be inappropriate if I were to ask you to stay?” She said in almost a whisper. 

“No, it’s fine.” He said. She let go of him and moved aside so he could get into the bed. Once he was lying down, she slid closer to him and hugged him again. He embraced her as she seemed to want and soon the both of them fell into a sound sleep. 

Steve woke in the morning before Hilda did. She was still hugging him, clinging to him really. He couldn’t say that he minded all that much. She was a very pretty woman, her elf ears gave her an aura of mystery. She was beautiful really. Even though he had seen her fight the day before and knew that she was stronger than most humans, he also knew that she was afraid and vulnerable. She needed him. He couldn’t let her down. 

Steve reached over and touched one of her pointy ears. She moved just a little and opened her eyes. “Sorry I...it’s just I’ve never met an elf before.” He said pulling his hand away. 

Hilda blushed. “Most people don’t know what I am. I’ve spent my whole life hiding my ears. Bjorn was always yelling at me to keep my ears out of sight.” 

“You shouldn’t have to hide them.” Steve said. “They’re too pretty to hide.” 

“Thank you.” Hilda said, blushing an even deeper shade of red. She seemed as if she were about to say something else but was stopped by the sound of Thor rummaging around in the kitchen. 

“He’ll never find the coffee without me.” Steve said getting up from the bed. He left Hilda in his room to get dressed and joined Thor in the kitchen. Steve went straight to the cabinet that held coffee and passed the can to Thor. 

“I know not how to make this.” Thor said. 

Steve took the can back and set to work making coffee. 

“You slept in her bed last night?” Thor asked him. 

“Technically I slept in my bed.” Steve pointed out. “She didn’t want to be alone.” 

“Hilda is unlike any elf I have ever met.” Thor said. 

“Well she’s half human and she was raised on earth.” 

“It is not just that. I have never met an elf so sad. The elves of Asgard are very happy. They are always laughing and singing and dancing. I had assumed it was a trait of their race. Perhaps it is not.” Thor said. 

“Perhaps Hilda just has more reasons to be sad.” Steve said, pouring water into the coffee pot. 

“You must not do anything to hurt her.” Thor said firmly. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Steve said, a little offended. 

Thor grabbed Steve’s arm and gripped it firmly. “I am not speaking of keeping her safe. I am speaking of the fact that she trusts you enough to share your bed. Hilda’s mother was born on my world, making her a citizen of Asgard. As heir to the throne, I am responsible to protect my people. I am asking that you be careful not to hurt her.” 

“Understood.” Steve said pulling his arm free. “I’ll be careful.” 

When Hilda joined them for breakfast Steve noticed that she wore her hair up in a messy bun. She was making no attempt to hide her ears. After breakfast, Thor went with them to the Avengers tower. They had no real ideas on where to search for Bjorn so it had been decided that he and Steve would keep Hilda guarded while they waited to see if her husband would come looking for her. Steve offered no explanation on why Thor was with him that day. Hilda went to her corner to read and Thor joined them in their training exercises. 

Late morning came and another of their many squabbles began. Steve had stepped out of the room to take a phone call and as usual, Wanda and Tony could not be left alone unsupervised. 

“Take off the suit and try that again!” Wanda shouted at Tony. 

“No way! You already have superpowers. The suit is my power.” He replied. 

“Your power is being an asshole!” Wanda shot back at him. 

“I’d rather be a regular asshole than be crazy asshole.” Tony said. 

Wanda began screaming at Tony in Russian. He crossed his arms and waited for her to shut up. 

“Whatever you just said…. I don’t really care.” Tony told her as Steve re-entered the room. 

“Maybe you should care.” Natasha spoke up, having understood every word of what Wanda had just said.

“Uh… nope… still not caring.” Tony went on. 

Wanda lunged at him, red light in her eyes. “Wanda!” Steve shouted at her. Sometimes the woman didn’t know when to back off. She stopped at his shout. 

“Look at that.” Tony commented, always having a comment to make about everything. “Captain Rogers actually found time to do his job. I thought he’d forgotten all about it with his pointy eared Keebler girlfriend keeping him so busy.” 

Ordinarily Steve would have ignored a comment like that. Especially one coming from Stark. The man was simply full of sarcastic remarks. It did little good to try to stop him. But from the corner of his eye Steve saw Hilda take down her hair in an attempt to cover her ears and he couldn’t let this one go. She was hurt, not just because of the comment about her ears but because it was coming from her brother. 

“That’s enough Stark!” Steve said in a tone he didn’t use very often. 

Tony looked confused. “Fine, next time I won’t compliment your ability to focus with your girlfriend at work.” 

Steve realized that Tony hadn’t actually meant to insult anyone. He had simply been spouting off words. He glanced over at Hilda. She had tears on her face but she remained focused on her book, refusing to look at any of them. 

“What is a Keebler?” Thor asked and it was then that everyone else noticed the tears that Hilda had been trying to hide. 

“Oh.” Tony said, “I take it she’s sensitive about the ears.” And to everyone’s surprise Tony walked straight over to where she sat. “I’m sorry. Henceforth I will say nothing more about pre packaged cookies or Santa’s helpers or any references to ears at all. Truce?” 

She nodded. “Alright.” 

 

“See?” Tony said, turning to the rest of them. “I can be a nice guy sometimes.” 

They ordered pizza and had lunch together that day. They all gathered at the table in a kitchen a few floors down. 

“Is anyone gonna explain why she isn’t training with us?” Clint asked about Hilda. “She’s clearly good in a fight and if Steve trusts her….?” 

“I would not make a good Avenger.” Hilda spoke up. It was the first time she had spoken more than a few words to the group. “Sometimes I panic in fights.” 

“You seemed to do just fine yesterday.” Natasha said. 

“I can do just fine fighting a woman...but…” Hilda began. 

“But sometime somewhere a man hurt you.” Wanda guessed aloud. “And now you can not fight men.” 

Hilda nodded. 

“I know it’s none of our business,” Clint spoke up, “But is that how you got the bruise?” 

“Something like that.” Hilda admitted but would not elaborate. 

Soon the conversation moved on to other things and when no one was paying any attention Steve leaned over and whispered to Hilda, “You should put your hair back up. Don’t let Tony get to you.” 

“I’ve done this for too many years to change it now.” Hilda said. 

“It’s never too late,” Steve said and Hilda hesitantly reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Better.” He said. She gave him a small smile and she was blushing all the while. 

Nat pulled Steve aside as they were leaving the kitchen after lunch. “That was really sweet what you said to Hilda.” 

“You heard that?” This was the last thing he needed. It was bad enough that Natasha was always trying to set him up with a date, now she was approving his compliments. 

“I have better hearing than most.” She shrugged. “Probably Thor heard it too.” 

“Great, so next time she’s upset Thor will want to avenge Hilda’s broken heart.” Steve said with a sigh. 

“What are the two of you really up to?” Nat asked him. “I’ve been a spy long enough to notice the way you both guard her like she’s gonna break. I fought her yesterday. Believe me, she’s not gonna break. So what is it, some sort of threesome?” 

Steve glared at her. He never cared for her penchant for inappropriate jokes. “No. Nothing like that.” 

She shrugged. “That’s too bad.” 

“What did Hilda tell you over lunch yesterday?” He asked her as they made their way to the stairs rather than the elevator with the others. 

“I bet you’d like to know.” Nat grinned. “Actually we talked about me more than we talked about her. I found out that she’s never been to Asgard, that she grew up on earth, that she hasn’t known you very long… that’s really all. And it’s strange that you would bring her to work with you if you haven’t known her very long....You want to know what I think?” 

“I don’t know, do I?” Steve asked her. 

“She admitted that someone gave her that bruise. It had to have been someone pretty strong, maybe someone of Asgard. That’s why Thor’s involved, but I’m guessing you found her first?” Nat asked. “Do I have the story about right?” 

“Pretty close.” Steve admitted. 

“I knew it.” Nat smiled. “So is she even really your girlfriend?” 

“If you know so much, you figure it out.” Steve said, moving ahead of her to make it up the stairs before she did. 

Steve found Hilda was already in the training room and engaged in conversation with Wanda. They seemed to be talking about the book Hilda was reading. He was about to call everyone back to work when something out the window caught his eye. Clint saw it too and had a bow up with arrow aimed before Steve could even say a word to Thor. The halfing Bjorn came crashing through the glass and landed next to Hilda. He wrapped an arm around her neck, keeping her facing away from him, making her an obvious hostage. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The Avengers were in shock, Hilda dropped the book in her hand, terrified. 

“Do not move, Bjorn!” Thor shouted at him. “If you take her the retribution will be severe.” 

“I’m not going to take her.” Bjorn said calmly. Hilda closed her eyes, tears spilling out. “I won’t need to. I’m only here to give her something that she forgot when she left me.” He tightened his grip on her neck. “I have missed you little wife.” 

Steve took a step closer to Bjorn as the halfling continued to speak. He heard the sound of Tony’s suit assembling somewhere behind him. There’s was no way that any of them were going to let Bjorn escape. They just had to keep Hilda safe in the attempt to catch him. 

“Remember when I gave you this my love?” Bjorn pulled a necklace from his pocket with his free hand. He managed to wrap the chain around her neck and clasp it while still keeping a grip on her. Hilda cried out in pain when the metal touched her skin. “Remember?” Bjorn said, his tone more angry. 

Instead of answering, Hilda elbowed him in the stomach. It wasn’t enough to truly hurt him but it was enough to make him angry. Bjorn spun her around and shoved her against the wall. Steve took the opportunity to reach the halfling and punch him hard in the side of the head. Bjorn stumbled to one side. By then Thor was on him knocking him to the ground. Bjorn got quickly to his feet and flew out the broken window followed by Thor and Iron Man. Hilda collapsed to the floor, struggling to get the necklace off. Steve knelt down and helped her take it off. She gasped in relief and then she began to cry. 

“Hey, come here.” Steve said, he reached for her and she went willingly into his arms. Clint, Wanda, and Nat were a little stunned at what had just happened. 

“I should...I should go talk to Jarvis.” Nat said, coming to her senses. “He can tell us where Tony is and if they’ve caught up to...Bjorn was his name?” 

“Yes, his name is Bjorn.” Hilda said, her words muffled against Steve’s shoulder as he still hugged her. 

“We’ll come with you.” Steve said. He helped Hilda to her feet and followed Natasha and the others to the computer lab. He held her trembling hand as they walked. 

“Okay, are you going to actually explain to us what just happened or continue to make us guess?” Nat asked as they got onto the elevator. “Well, we can pretty much guess anyway. Bjorn is Hilda’s husband from Asgard. She left him because he has some violence issues and now he wants her back. Right?” 

“He is half human.” Hilda said. “I am sorry that I did not explain this before. I asked Steve not to say anything. I thought it would be better if I didn’t announce my abusive husband to everyone here.” 

Nat’s eyes softened. “I can’t say that I blame you for that.” 

“So is Steve actually her boyfriend or not?” Clint spoke up. 

“They aren’t saying.” Natasha said. 

They reached the computer lab and Natasha asked Jarvis to find Tony. 

“So this Bjorn guy is really fast.” Tony’s voice came to them through the computer. “I haven’t exactly been able to ask Thor about it while we’re flying but I assume he is Hilda’s abusive ex?” 

“That would be correct.” Natasha told him. “Do you think you can catch him?” 

“My suit doesn’t get tired for another week. This guy can’t possibly last that long.” Tony said. 

“Bjorn can stay awake for almost three days.” Hilda said. 

“Anyone can stay awake for a couple days.” Tony said. “What can he actually have the energy to do after the second day? Play computer games and drink red bull?” 

“No. On his third day awake he can drag a woman twelve miles up a mountain and beat her senseless when she doesn’t have the strength to follow him any further.” Hilda said, her voice both angry and shaken. 

“Oh.” Tony said, clearly not knowing what else to say. “Well, he must have at least been drinking coffee or something at that point. No?” 

“Did he do that to you?” Steve asked Hilda. 

She nodded, biting her lip. “Yes. He did.” 

“I should have shot him while I had the chance.” Clint said, angry. 

“You should have.” Wanda agreed. 

“Looks like Thor has caught up to him.” Tony said, “Ow, that had to hurt.”

Hilda flinched. “Hurt who?”

“Jarvis, can you give us visual?” Nat said. 

A nearby screen lit up with a view of what Tony was seeing. They watched as Thor battled Bjorn in the sky above New York. Tony caught up to them and joined the fight. Bjorn was strong and fast but was no match for both Thor and Iron Man against him. Not ten minutes passed before they had caught him and chained him with chains from Asgard. 

“We’re bringing Bjorn back with us.” Tony said, “There’s a cell in the basement that could hold the Hulk. I kinda stored some boxes of stuff in there. If you guys could clear it out then I might still have time to make it for dinner with Pepper tonight.” 

“It will be ready.” Nat said, heading off towards the elevator doors. Clint and Wanda followed after her. They were all curious about the halfling who was about to become their prisoner. Hilda stayed where she was, hands clasped tightly together, seemingly unable to move. 

“You coming?” Steve asked her gently. 

“I don’t want to see him.” Hilda said anxiously. 

“You don’t have to. We’ll just come back up and find you once we’re done.” 

“Okay.” She nodded. 

Steve headed down with the others to help clear out the cell. Tony had left about thirty boxes of various random items in the cell. The others had already cleared out several boxes by the time he caught up to them. 

“Where is Hilda?” Wanda asked him. 

“She didn’t want to see Bjorn.” Steve explained. 

“Well, I want to see him.” Wanda said. “I want to give him a few nightmares while he’s here.” 

“You and me both.” Clint spoke up. 

Thor and Tony arrived just after they had moved out the last of the boxes. Thor untied Bjorn before closing the transparent door on the cell and locking it behind him. Tony stepped out of his suit. 

“You can’t keep me in here.” Bjorn protested. “It’s illegal.” 

“We will not be keeping you here.” Thor spoke up. “Tomorrow I will take you to Asgard.” 

Furious, Bjorn pounded the walls to his cell with his fists. He paced back and forth a few times. “I want to speak with Hilda.” 

“No.” Steve said. 

“I demand to speak with my wife! She belongs to me! Bring her to me now!” Bjorn was screaming. 

Steve went to the cell door and unlocked it. 

“Steve don’t.” Natasha said from somewhere behind him. He could barely hear her. All he could think about were the scars he had seen on Hilda’s back and the fear in her eyes when she had collapsed to the floor from the weight of the necklace that day. He entered the cell and shut the door behind him. Then he punched Bjorn, one, two, three, four, blows to the face. The halfling fell to the floor and instead of getting back up or making an attempt to defend himself, Bjorn began to laugh like a maniac. 

“Get up.” Steve said, unamused at this display. Bjorn had bruises on his face now but didn’t seem to care to do anything but laugh. “Get up!” 

“Why, because Captain America doesn’t want to hit a man when he’s already down? You are everything Hilda thought you were. I should have known it would be you who would take her from me.” Bjorn said, still laughing. 

“What?” Steve didn’t know if this was just part of his insanity of if Bjorn actually had a point. “I didn’t take her from you. She came to me for help.” 

“Of course she did. She has been in love with you for years. She thinks I didn’t know about all the comic books and the news footage she saved but I knew….and when I get out of here I will not make the same mistake again. I will ruin you Captain Rogers! She will never love you after that and no one else will either!” Bjorn was yelling as he got to his feet again. 

“I don’t care if you ruin me. I just want you to shut the hell up.” Steve said and he started throwing punches again. He wasn’t really aware of how long it lasted or of Thor pulling him off of Bjorn and out of the cell. He finally came to himself at the sound of the elevator doors opening nearby. He was leaning against a wall. His friends were standing around the room looking worried. Some of them watched Bjorn, others glanced at him concerned. Hilda walked into the room and Bjorn stopped pacing in his cell. 

“Hilda?” Bjorn said from his cell. “Please tell me you’ve come to let me out of here? Look what they’ve done to me?” 

Hilda took a look at Bjorn’s bloody face and then at Steve’s bruised hands. “You did that to him?” 

“I did.” Steve said. 

She glanced back and forth between the two men one more time and then she threw her arms around Steve’s neck and burst into tears. “Thank you.” She whispered. Steve pulled her close and hugged her in return. He held on to her for several minutes while Bjorn stomped around in the cell punching walls in a fury. 

“I really don’t think Rogers should get all the credit.” Tony spoke up. “He’s not the one who did the capturing.” 

“You’re right,” Hilda pulled herself free of Steve’s hug and wiped away her tears. Then she crossed the room and hugged Thor. “Thank you.” She told him.

Natasha bit back a laugh at the stunned look on Tony’s face. Then Hilda let go of Thor and went to Tony. She hugged him too and thanked him. For once in his life, Tony had nothing to say. 

“Hilda!” Bjorn was yelling at her from his cell. “These people will never be your friends. They will betray you in the end. Humans can not be friends with an elf!” 

Tony still had an arm around Hilda. “Want me to go in there and hit him a few more times?” 

“Wait? He’s Tony Stark?” Bjorn was laughing from his cell again. “Does he know? Have you told him about your heritage?” 

“Told me what?” Tony asked her, slightly confused. 

She didn’t answer the question, she pulled away from Tony and turned to Thor. “What will happen to Bjorn on Asgard?” She asked Thor. 

“He will be brought to trial and if he is found guilty he will be imprisoned on Asgard.” Thor told them. 

“And if he isn’t found guilty?” She asked worriedly. 

“I’m open to keeping him here.” Tony said. 

“It had better not come to that.” Steve said, “Come on guys, we have work to do.” He said, moving towards the elevator and everyone followed him. 

*********************************

Hilda did not look back at Bjorn as she entered the elevator holding Steve’s hand. She didn’t want to see her husband ever again. She had only come down to the cell to prove to herself and to him that she wouldn’t let her fear control her. It had surprised her to find that Steve had been punching Bjorn. He had not seemed like the type of man to hit someone in a fit of temper which could only mean that he had hurt Bjorn on purpose, for her. She was not deluded enough to think that Steve was in love with her but she knew that she had loved Captain America for many years. As far as she had known, he had been one of the only men in the world who might be capable of stopping Bjorn. He was her hope.

Many years earlier, just after they had gotten married, Bjorn had been more sane and a lot less volatile. Back then Hilda had collected all the Captain America books and movies that had been available. She liked the American hero who had stopped Red Skull and Hydra. Ten years after her marriage to Bjorn, her husband lost his temper and hit her for the first time. She had tried to leave him then. She had spent many years working as a nurse by then and she knew how to take care of herself. As much as it hurt to leave her marriage, she wasn’t going to live with a man who would beat her. Bjorn had gone after her and dragged her back to him. He had injured four of their neighbors who tried to stop him. Hilda had been convinced that there was something wrong with him, that since he had never hit her before he must need help from a psychiatrist. She tried to get him seek help and he wouldn’t have any of it.

From there, the problem only grew worse. Anything could set off his temper and Hilda found that she could not beat him in a fight. He was far stronger than she was. He was far stronger than anyone she had ever met. Then one afternoon after a very bad day with Bjorn, Hilda had come across one of her Captain America books in a drawer and she had hugged it close to her chest, curled up in a corner and cried. 

SHIELD had contacted her and Bjorn in 1988 and had decided not to bring them in. HIlda had wanted to ask the agent that met with them for help even then, but Bjorn never left her side and she never got the opportunity. 

For years she had held on to hope that Captain America would be found alive somehow and he would rescue her. She hadn’t really expected it to happen, but the idea had given her enough hope to keep from killing herself. Then Captain America really had been found alive and Hilda had spent the last six years trying to find a way to reach him. It wasn’t easy to get close to any celebrity and was even more difficult for a woman with such a controlling husband. She had convinced Bjorn to take a job in New York, had gotten him to trust her enough to allow her to go out of the apartment and visit the library by day. Hilda had spent weeks watching the Avengers tower, looking for a chance to speak to Steve Rogers. 

She had wanted to speak to Tony Stark for a long time too. When Tony had revealed himself as Ironman, Hilda had been given renewed hope. But there was no way of ever really contacting him or getting him to listen to her and soon her hope in him had grown to resentment. She had spent years being abused by a man while her brother had lived in wealth and luxury. He was a weapons maker and probably the only individual in the world with the firepower to stop Bjorn. He probably even had the resources to hire enough men to capture Bjorn and would never do it because he was too important to have time to speak to regular people. She didn’t want to resent him any longer. He almost seemed like he might be a reasonable person if she gave him a chance. 

The last few days had been overwhelming. Not only had Steve agreed to help her, he had been kind to her as if he were just a regular guy and not the hero Captain America at all. Sleeping in his arms last night had been one of the happiest nights of her life. For the first time in many years she had been safe. Just being near him made her feel safe. And apparently the rest of the Avengers were just as willing to defend and protect her. Clint had been ready to shoot Bjorn, both Tony and Thor had gone after him… she could hardly believe she had found so many friends so quickly. 

“It was too easy to catch him this time.” Thor said as they all stepped off the elevator. “I chased him for hours yesterday. He wanted to be caught.” 

“Why would he do that?” Wanda asked. 

“Tony, are you sure that cell is secure?” Steve asked. 

“It’s secure. Banner helped design it.” Tony told them. 

“So what is Bjorn really up to?” Steve said. No one had an answer. “Maybe he should be under guard.” Steve suggested. 

“I will take the first watch.” Thor said, going back to the elevator. 

“Maybe you should just take him to Asgard now.” Wanda suggested. 

“The portal is not open until the morning.” Thor explained, getting into the elevator, then he stopped. “Where will Hilda be tonight? If something should go wrong we must be prepared.” 

Hilda realized that they were looking to her for an answer on where she wanted to be. “I don’t want to go home.” She stammered. Wherever she went, she wanted it to be where Steve was. 

“She can come back to my place.” Steve offered and Hilda breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Stark should go with you.” Thor said. “If Bjorn does somehow escape, it will be prudent to have the aid of someone who can fly.” 

“Then we should stay here.” Tony said. “The locals hate it when Iron Man trashes the neighborhood trying to save them. I think they still haven’t forgiven me for the last time.” 

Thor nodded and let the elevator doors close in front of him. Steve continued to hold her hand as they made their way back to the training room. She was exceedingly grateful for that. She still felt shaken after her encounter with Bjorn and his strong grip was helping to keep her steady on her feet. He let the others go into the training room ahead of him and he held Hilda back so he could speak to her alone. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her once they were alone in the hallway. 

“I think so.” She said shaken. “No, not really...I can’t quite believe that he’ll be out of my life soon. I keep expecting something to go wrong.” 

“Even if it does, I’m not gonna let him hurt you.” Steve said. “None of these people are.”

Ten minutes later Natasha found Steve and HIlda still in the hallway, hugging. Hilda was crying against his chest as he held her close. 

“The glass is all cleaned up.” Nat said gently, putting a hand on Hilda’s back. She let go of Steve and turned and hugged Nat instead. 

“Stay with her for a little while?” Steve asked Natasha. 

“Of course.” Nat said, a little uncomfortable with the situation, but willing to help anyway. 

Steve left the two women alone in the hallway. After a few minutes Hilda calmed herself. “I’m sorry.” She told Natasha, pulling away from her. 

“It’s okay. I think you’re entitled to be a bit of mess after all that.” Nat told her. “Is there anyone you wanna call? Any friends you think should be here?” 

“I don’t have any real life friends. There are a few people I chat with on the internet...but they don’t know about Asgard or about what Bjorn has been like….” Hilda told her. 

“Well you have real life friends now.” Natasha said. “You ready to go back in there?” 

Hilda nodded and went with Nat back into the training room. The rest of the day was spent trying to be as normal as possible. The Avengers sparred in pairs and those who weren’t sparring spent time keeping Hilda company. They seemed worried about her. 

At evening, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha went home, leaving Tony and Steve alone with Hilda. Chinese takeout was ordered and after it was eaten in near silence Steve finally spoke up. 

“Are you going to tell him Hilda, or should I?” Steve said. 

“Tell me what?” Tony asked. “Does this have something to do with what Bjorn was saying downstairs, because honestly, I’m pretty sure he’s crazy and shouldn’t be taken seriously.” 

The room fell silent again as Hilda struggled to come up with words. Steve stood and took an envelope from his pocket. He placed it on the table in front of them. “I’m gonna go check on Thor. You should read that before I come back, Tony.” 

Curiously, Tony picked up the envelope in front of him. Hilda blurted out the words before he could read them. “My father was Howard Stark.” 

“What?” Tony almost sputtered. 

“It’s true. My mother, an elf of Asgard was captured by Hydra and escaped. Howard Stark saved her life...it’s all in there.” Hilda nodded to the envelope. 

Tony opened it quickly and read the contents. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” He asked her, still stunned. 

“Because I was angry.” Hilda admitted. “Resentful. I tried to contact you..” 

“Why, because I grew up wealthy and you didn’t? I suppose you knew who I was most of your life and when you tried to contact me my security kept you out, returned your letters. You know, that’s what I pay them to do. The fact that I didn’t know about you at least proves that they did their jobs. If I didn’t have security then every homeless bum on the street would be at my front door looking for a share in the wealth.” 

 

“No.” Hilda shook her head, struggling to bite back her tears, struggling to find words. “It wasn’t about the wealth… I never even tried to contact you until after the first time that Bjorn hit me.” 

“Oh.” Tony said, a little stunned. 

“Eleven years ago I ran away from Bjorn. It wasn’t the first time but it was one of the longer time periods that I was able to evade him. For two years I was free of him but never really free because I never knew when he would find me and I did know what he would do to me when he eventually did…” Hilda said, her voice a bit shaken. “It’s not easy for someone like me to hide among humans. I’m stronger than any woman has a right to be and I have to keep my ears out of sight. All it took was a few rumors on the internet of an elf woman in a small Michigan town and Bjorn tracked me down…You saw what that iron necklace did to me?” 

“I did.” Tony said, still listening to her story, a little worried about where it was heading. 

“When he caught me in that little Michigan town, Bjorn made a whip of iron chains.” She pulled aside the hair on the back of her neck and turned just slightly. “Look.” 

Tony saw the riddled lines of scars on her skin and found he couldn’t speak. 

“He beat me for so long that I thought I would die. And I was so glad that I was gonna die because then it would finally be over. Except I didn’t die. I woke up in a hotel room and Bjorn was sitting there watching the news on TV, just grinning like the madman that he is. It was a press conference on the news, the one where you told everyone that you were Iron Man.” Hilda said, wiping away the tears that had come to her eyes unbidden. “He said, ‘You should probably write your brother another letter, maybe he’ll come rescue you in person this time rather than just send a missile like you’ve been hoping he would.” 

“Shit.” Tony muttered, getting to his feet. He paced the room a few times, anxious and angry. 

Hilda watched him and found herself unable to control all the emotions that had been bottled up inside her all these years whenever she thought about the brother she had never met. She picked her feet up to the edge of the chair and hugged her knees as she started to sob in earnest. 

Tony went to where Hilda sat curled up sobbing. He held out a hand to her. “Come here.” Hilda stood and allowed him to hug her. “I’m sorry.” He told her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I made it impossible for you to contact me...I’m sorry I said anything about your ears.” 

“Thank you…” Hilda breathed. “I’m sorry for being angry with you when… you didn’t even know me.” 

“Lot of hugs going around here lately.” Steve said, re-entering the room. 

“Is there something wrong with that?’ Tony asked, not letting his sister go just yet. 

“No, I guess not.” Steve said. 

“I’m going down to the cell.” Tony said, suddenly letting go of Hilda. 

“You know, that might be exactly what Bjorn is counting on?” Steve pointed out. 

“He’s not counting on this.” Tony said, heading towards the elevator. Steve and Hilda both followed after him. 

“Ah, he has finally arrived to kill me.” Bjorn said with a smile as they got off the elevator. 

Tony said nothing, he extended an arm as his suit assembled on him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked. 

“Hilda is Tony’s sister.” Steve said. “Her father was Howard Stark. Looks like he’s wanting revenge.” 

“This isn’t about revenge.” Tony said as his mask closed. “This is about fixing what I failed to fix earlier.” 

“You don’t have to do this Tony.” Hilda said. “The past is the past.” 

“Stark, you didn’t fail anything. Bjorn isn’t your fault.” Steve said. 

“Well he sure as hell is someone’s fault!” Tony said. “And while you were asleep in the ice and Thor was fighting a war for Asgard, and I was building the most powerful weapons in the world, this idiot was beating the hell out of my sister. So you wanna tell me who’s fault it is that she went through that?” 

“I bear as much blame as you do.” Thor said. “If my people had tried to find Evard of Elfheim when she went missing then Hilda might have been sheltered on Asgard where anyone might have protected her from Bjorn.” 

“Maybe, but the fact is she tried to ask me for help and I wasn’t there. I’m gonna fix that, right here, right now.” Tony said as he approached the cell. 

“I can not permit you kill him.” Thor said. “He must go to trial on Asgard and if they find him guilty he will go to prison from which he can never escape or harm your sister again. It is the law of Asgard” 

“What does the law of Asgard say about breaking bones?” Tony asked. 

“I have not had a meal in hours.” Thor said thoughtfully, “If bones are broken while I am away there is nothing to be done about it.” 

Tony went into the cell as soon as Thor had exited the room. He got three good blows to Bjorn’s already bruised head before the halfling lunged at Ironman’s chest plate and slapped the palm of his hand onto the glowing light. Hilda watched in shock as the light entered Bjorn’s hand and Tony stumbled to his knees. 

“He’s draining his power!” She cried out, not even sure how it was possible. 

Steve ran into the cell and charged at Bjorn, knocking him away from Tony. Bjorn scrambled from under Steve and flew up in the air. He flew over Steve’s head and out of the cell. Before anyone could react, he had an arm around Hilda’s neck again. 

There were no windows in the basement so flying away with Hilda was not a possibility. Steve rushed out of the cell and approached Bjorn where he still had a good grip on Hilda. “Let her go.” Steve said. 

Bjorn tightened his grip. “Don’t come any closer or I will snap her neck. I am stronger now than I ever was.” 

One of Tony’s other suits came crashing through the ceiling and went to him in the cell. 

“Thank you Stark, you’ve brought me another power source to drain. Keep them coming. I can drain them all and be more powerful than all the gods of Asgard combined.” Bjorn said. 

“Stay back Tony.” Steve said. “I got this.” 

“Is that what you think?” Bjorn said, “That you’re going to keep me from increasing my power, save Hilda, and put the bad man in prison, giving everyone a nice happy ending?” 

“Well, I was kind of hoping…” Steve said. 

“It’s not going to happen like that. Stark is going to give me six of his iron suits, his sister will be permitted to live, and I will fly out of here, freely.” Bjorn said. 

“Fine,” Tony said, “Let’s go upstairs and get them.” 

Steve gave him a questioning look, unsure if Tony planned to go through with giving up the suits or if this was a diversion. They got on the elevator and Tony pushed the button for floor eight and Steve understood. Floor eight had the kitchen. They were getting Thor. 

“It’s this way.” Tony said, leading them towards the closed door of the kitchen. “I don’t like to keep all my suits in one place.” Tony was saying as they passed the kitchen door. “Some of them are here and some are in my house. So what is it exactly you do? Absorb the power source?” 

“Yes, I absorb the power source. I’ve been wanting to get to you for years and I finally got the serum that would allow me to do it. I knew Hilda would get to meet you eventually. She has always been highly sentimental and she was fond of reminding me that her brother could kill me. There was no way to get close to you until she got to you first.” Bjorn told them. 

“Why not just create a serum to make yourself stronger? Why involve me and my suits at all?” Tony asked. “I don’t think you thought out your evil plan very well.” 

“I’m not a scientist. Hydra offered me a means to gain power and I took it, they gave me the serum and I’m supposed to disgrace you and the Avengers, then go join them.” Bjorn said. 

“But you hate Hydra.” Hilda protested. “They killed our mothers!” 

“No, you hate Hydra.” Bjorn argued, gripping her tightly again. “I never have. Johann Schmidt was my father. It wasn’t Hydra that killed our mothers, it was SHIELD! Johann Schmidt was a good man and I never got to meet him because your hero Captain America killed him!” 

“He wasn’t. He wasn’t a good man.” Steve said, as the kitchen door opened very slowly behind Bjorn. “We don’t all get to have good fathers. That doesn’t mean we can take out our anger on the rest of the world.” 

“What would you know about it?” Bjorn sputtered. Whatever else he planned to say was never said. Thor’s hammer struck him in the back of the and he fell to the floor, dragging Hilda down with him. 

Steve pulled Bjorn’s crumpled body off of her and Tony helped her to her feet. 

“I will wrap him in chains of Asgard.” Thor said. “He will not get free of those before morning.” 

Three hours later Hilda found herself sitting on a sofa between Tony and Steve. They had secured Bjorn in chains and put him back in his cell and settled in front of a TV in the basement to bingewatch Hotel Impossible on Netflix. 

“That last one, that was just gross.” Tony said as the show was ending. 

“I still can’t get over how much people will pay just for a room to sleep in.” Steve said. 

Hilda leaned forward to reach her drink on the table in front of him and found that her neck still hurt from her encounter with Bjorn. She only cringed a little but both men noticed it. 

“You okay?” They both asked at nearly the same time. 

“I’m okay.” She smiled. “Actually I’m good. It’s nice having people look out for me.” 

“We want to still look out for you even after Bjorn goes to Asgard.” Tony said. “At least I do. I don’t imagine you’re planning on going back to the apartment you shared with Bjorn?” 

“No, I couldn’t afford it. Bjorn didn’t allow me to work so my resume is pretty sporadic. I only had jobs back when we were first married or when I was running from him...Actually, I’m not sure where I’ll live or what I’ll do.” 

“Then stay with me if you want.” Tony said. “Hydra might still be interested in you. It’s better for you to not be alone.” 

“Really? What about Pepper?” Hilda asked him. 

“She’ll like you, and she’s hardly ever home anyway. It won’t be a problem.” 

Hilda didn’t know what to say. She started to laugh and then she clamped a hand over her mouth and started to cry. 

“I take it that’s a yes?” Tony asked. 

“Yes.” She reached over and hugged him. “I know, too many hugs.” She said as she did so, still crying. 

“No, it’s not too many.” Tony said, hugging her in return. 

Hilda woke up the next morning still on the sofa between Steve and Tony. She had slept with her head on Tony’s shoulder and Steve was holding her hand. Hilda smiled to herself. 

“It’s time.” Thor said, entering the room and waking the others. 

It didn’t take long to transport Bjorn to the portal where Thor would bring him back to Asgard. The other three avengers met them there and watched as Thor and Bjorn disappeared in a streak of light. 

“Okay, well I have to meet Pepper for breakfast since I missed dinner last night.” Tony said. “I will meet you guys in two hours, maybe three.” 

“Three hours for breakfast?” Hilda asked, as Tony walked away, not quite believing it. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t just take the day off.” Steve said. “If you’re gonna live with him, you’re gonna have to get used to Stark being...being Tony.” 

“It sounds like you think I made a bad decision in agreeing to stay with him?” Hilda asked. 

“No, it’s not that. I just hoped to be able to see more of you. Maybe dinner tonight?” Steve asked. 

Hilda smiled. “I would like that.” 

**********************************

“There’s someone at the door Mr Stark.” Jarvis voice startled Tony and he cut his thumb with the tiny tool in his hand. 

“Damnit Jarvis, don’t startle me like that!” Tony said, wiping the blood on his t-shirt. 

“Apologies. It is Captain Steve Rogers at the door. Should I let him in?” Jarvis continued. 

“What the hell is he here for?” Tony asked, continuing to work on the project in front of him. 

“He’s here for me.” Hilda said from somewhere behind him. 

Tony turned and found his newly acquired sister wearing a dress and necklace, her hair done up nicely. “Wait, all that stuff about Steve being your boyfriend was actually true?” Tony asked. 

“It wasn’t.. But… he asked me to dinner.” Hilda shrugged. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Tony dropped his tools and stepped away from his project, headed for the front door. Hilda followed him, worried about what her brother was going to say. 

Tony pushed a strand of numbers on the door panel then yanked up the front door rather unceremoniously. “So, you and Hilda are a thing?” Tony asked. 

Steve looked a little confused. “Not exactly. I only just met her three days ago.” 

“Okay, but you’re potentially going to be a couple?” Tony went on. 

“What’s your point?” Steve asked.  
“Just don’t… don’t let anyone make fun of her ears. She hates that. And be back by midnight.” 

“Tony!” Hilda protested. 

“Okay, be back whenever you want but a text message letting me know where you are after midnight might be nice.” Tony said. 

“Okay, I’ll text you.” Hilda agreed. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Steve. 

Tony watched her go, both saddened that she was already leaving and happy that she had at least found a good guy like Steve to spend her time with. Maybe the world wasn’t all gone to hell just yet after all.


End file.
